spirit blade
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: before naruto leaves to go on his training journey he makes a deal with the fox but is forced to return after one and a half years and learns things about his family he never thought possible and some news that will change his life title changed
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Element dragon

Chapter 1

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the hospital and wondered how he got there until every thing came back to him and said "I lost" he then closed his eyes until he heard someone call his name

"Naruto!!" came a pissed off female voice of Sakura "Sakura we don't we don't even know if he's a wake yet" came a older voice of Shizune

"I don't care I want to know where Sasuke is!" he heard Sakura say as the door burst open revealing both Sakura and Shizune

"Hey" Naruto said with turning his head to look at them

"Naruto where's Sasuke!" Sakura yelled

"I think it's kind of obvious where Sasuke is" he said

"If it's so obvious then where is he?!" Sakura yelled again

"He went to Orochimaru where else would he be we failed" Naruto said sitting up with bandages on most of his body

"He should be here!" Sakura yelled "I bet you didn't even try to bring him back"

"I'm sorry" he said not even meeting her gaze

"No I'm sorry, sorry for ever putting my trust in a dead last drop-out like you!" she said "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO LEAVE NOT SASUKE" she finished leaving the room

"Sorry Naruto I tried to stop her from coming in but I couldn't stop her" Shizune said closing the door

"She was right" Naruto said causing Shizune to look at him confused

"What do you mean?" she asked

"The last attack I had two choices go all out and risk killing him or hold back and risk losing to him I chose to hold back" Naruto said with a sad voice

"I think you chose the right choice" Shizune said "now I think you should get some sleep" she told him

"What are you my sister" he asked before laughing and grabbing his side in pain "I think I should get some rest if it will get me out of here faster" he sad laying down and going to sleep

"I think I should tell lady Tsunade about this" Shizune said leaving the room

Three days later Naruto left the hospital in full health Sakura still hadn't talked to him he was currently walking around town trying to avoid the villagers glares 'dam villagers probably blame me for Sasuke's defection they won't believe that there precious Uchiha would leave on his own free will dam idiots maybe I should leave' he though as he bumped into someone

"Oh sorry about that" he said looking at the person he ran into and seeing Hinata "oh hi Hinata"

"H-hello n-Naruto-kun" she stuttered with a blush

"How have you been?" he asked her

"G-good you?" she asked her blush increasing

"Except for being n the hospital for the last three day s I've been pretty good" he told her surprising the girl

"What do you mean" she asked worried

"During the mission to retrieve Sasuke I got injured normally I would have been in there for at least a month but I heal faster then normal people" he said like it was no big deal

"O-oh ok" she said once again blushing

"Well bye see you later" he said leaving while thinking 'nah maybe I won't leave…yet'

"B-bye Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing a storm

The sun was setting and we find Naruto on top of the hokage monument more specifically the fourth hokages head when he sensed Jiraiya in the woods behind him

"You can come out now Jiraiya I know you're there" he said calmly as Jiraiya landed behind him

"You know you shouldn't hide your abilities like that but well with your life I can't really blame you" the sennin said

"What do you want Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked

"Brat I want to know if you want to come with me to train for the next three years?" the old pervert asked

"Hmm sure when do we leave?" he asked the old man getting up

"Day after tomorrow" Jiraiya told him before leaving the area

"Good that gives me enough time to do what I need to do" he said as he sat back down

'Yo fox' he yelled inside of his head as he began to feel the familiar sensation of being pulled into his mind

Naruto's mindscape looked to what many would call it a sewer with a cage like jail for the kyuubi who looked like he was made of fire "**What do you want now kit**" the kyuubi asked irritated

"I'm just wondering if Shukaku can give Gaara the ability to use sand with only his will then why can't I use a element for being your host or are you just that week" Naruto asked tauntingly getting the reaction he wanted the fox was infuriated

**"****HOW DARE YOU I AM THE SRONGEST OF THE NINE DEMON LORDS AND YOU THINK THAT INSIGNIFACENT FOOL SHUKAKU IS STRONGER UNLIKE HIM I DON'T HAVE JUST ONE ELEMENT I HAVE NINE ****BUT NO HUMAN CAN CONTROLL ALL NINE OF MY ELEMENTS AT WILL BUT I CAN GIVE YOU AN AFFINITY TO ALL AND THE ABILITY TO CONTROLL OF ONE ELEMENT AT WILL" **kyuubi saidmaking Naruto think he was in over his head

"whoa calm down kyuubi I only said that because I thought it was the only way of being able to get more power" Naruto said with fear in his voice

**"I know you idiot I know more about you then you do" **kyuubi told him **"I just like messing with you" **

"IF I DIDN"T HAVE TO KILL MYSELF TO KILL YOU I WOULD KILL YOU!!!!!" he yelled at the kyuubi who just laughed

"**Yes yes you and one thousand other people but all joking aside my elements are as followed Earth, fire, water, thunder, wind, gravity, light, dark**** and****dark fire which one do you want to control at will?" kyuubi asked**

"I guess I will take dark fire" Naruto said "and the rest I get high level affinities to right?"

**"I said that didn't I oh and all your children will have nine affinities and control over dark fire so were basically creating a new ****Kekkei genkai****" kyuubi told him **

"So will I get a mark like Gaara?" Naruto asked

**"Yes but I will put it on your arm so no one can see it oh and I have put up a barrier and a sound barrier so no one will notice" kyuubi said**

"Wait how can you put up barriers?" Naruto asked before being flung out of his mindscape and into immense pain.

In the real world Naruto was in serious pain as a black fire was drilling into his arm and he was cursing kyuubi for not telling him to get ready but after half a minute it was over and on his right arm was the kanji for "respect" with some blood coming from it as Naruto wiped the blood off he could swear he heard the fox laughing 'me and you are going to have a talk tomorrow nut for now sleep' he told the fox as he got up and walked away not knowing that he was watched from the forest 'so he made a deal with the fox' the man thought

The next day Naruto had finished packing what he needed for the trip and was now walking around the village before he left when he once again almost bumped into Hinata "oh hey Hinata" he said to the girl

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun how h-has y-you're day been" she asked

"my day has been fine tomorrow I'm going on a training trip with Jiraiya for the next three years so I won't be around for the next little while" he told the girl shocking her

"You're leaving" she said

"Hey it's just for a few years it's not like I'm becoming a missing ninja" he told her

"y-yeah" she said

"Well I still have some things to do before I leave so bye" he said running off

"B-bye Naruto-kun" she said quietly

The next morning at the northern gate Naruto was waiting for Jiraiya at 8:00 am he got there at 7 he was getting pissed off until Hinata walked by

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said as the girl walked up

"H-hi Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I-I wanted to say good bye before you left" she told him with a blush

"Ooh but I didn't tell anyone where I was leaving from" he said giving the girl a blush "you weren't following me were you?" he asked increasing her blush

"N-no my house is just over there" she said pointing towards the big house three blocks away

"Oh" was all Naruto could say with a huge sweat drop growing on the back of his head "that's big"

"Well well well look at what we have here" came a voice from behind them as they turned around they saw Jiraiya with a perverted smile on his face "I didn't know you two were together" he said

"YOU'RE LATE" Naruto yelled punching the pervert through a tree

"Ooh sorry for interrupting you're time with your girlfriend" he said before receiving another hit from the pervert hater

"Shut up and let's get going you were an hour late for crying out loud" Naruto said kicking the sennin in the nuts causing him to sing opera

"Fine let's go kid but I'm going to remember this" Jiraiya said getting up very slowly and heading towards the gate

"Well bye Hinata see you in three years" he said running after the toad sage but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by one Hiashi Hyuga who was smiling while thinking 'maybe I should tell her nah I'll wait until he gets back so I can see both their reactions'

"Hinata come here" he said stepping out of the shadows startling the girl

"y-yes father" Hinata said quietly

"The hokage want's to see you" he told her in an emotion less voice

"Yes father" she said as she ran towards the hokage office

When Hiashi was cretin that he was alone he put up a genjustu and pulled out a little orange book and giggled perversely

5 minutes later at the hokage's office Hinata was in front of Tsunade "yes hokage-sama" Hinata said

"Hinata I've heard that you have been practicing to be a medic-nin" Tsunade said

"y-yes hokage-sama" Hinata said

"How would you like to learn from me?" the kage asked

"R-really sundae-sama" Hinata said in surprise

"Yes Hinata" Tsunade said to her

"I would love to hokage" Hinata said causing Tsunade to smile

"You know I bet Naruto would like it if you didn't stutter as much" Tsunade said causing Hinata to blush and faint and Tsunade laughed at this and thought 'if she faints from just thinking about him I wonder what she'll do when she finds out about it'

One and a half yeas later in the hokages office Tsunade was battling the number one enemy to kages the dreaded paper work when Hinata came in she no longer wore the large jacket but a normal one that some people said shows her body really well "you wanted to see me sensei" Hinata said

"Yes I jut thought that you would want to know that Jiraiya is coming for a little visit for a while and he's brining Naruto" Tsunade said getting a blush from Hinata

"H-hai Tsunade-sensei" Hinata said quietly causing the old lady to laugh

"You can go back to what you were doing" Tsunade said to Hinata who gave a bow and left the room

"This was not part of the plan which means something must have happened" Tsunade said to herself

End chapter

How did you like it please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'OWN Naruto or bleach BUT I DO OWN A TANK OF YOUTH FILLED WITH BOMBS OF EYE BROWS

All the characters clothing unless I change it will be the same as in part 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Hinata had been told that Naruto was coming back and had told al of the rookie nine along with team guy they were waiting for Naruto to arrive at the north gate

"Shesh where are they" kiba said out loud along side akamaru who stood at his knee

"They will be here I know it" Neji said in a calm voice but was shocked when he saw a large cloud of dust heading there was

"I think he's here" Shino said uncertainty as the dust cloud broke through the tree line and reviled Naruto carrying an unconscious Jiraiya

"What the heck happened to him" Tsunade said as he got closer

"I don't know he just collapsed in the middle of the road" Naruto said

"Ok I'll take him from here" she said picking her old team mate up with one hand and carried him towards the hospital

"So I take it you guys got Jiraiya's message" he said like it was a statement

"Yha of course we did" kiba said to Naruto who just smiled when kiba noticed his clothes "so you finally changed those 'kill me orange' clothes eh?" he asked

"Yep" he said as he was now wearing a black zip up sweater on his right shoulder was a guard that had a metal foxes head on it and a sleeve and his left arm had no sleeve along with black pants (think Cloud from advent children and kh2)

"Well you look better then before you left" kiba stated causing everyone to look at him in shock

"What are you gay?" Ino asked kiba who was shocked

"That's not what I meant!" he yelled causing Naruto to laugh

"I see that you're looks are all that have changed with you guys" he said laughing "but well I haven't seen your training have I" he said with a smile

"No I guess you haven't" Shino said to Naruto who looked at him confused

"Who are you?" Naruto asked causing everyone to face fault

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me" he said

"What are you talking about Shino you have you entire face covered and you expect someone to recognize you!" Ino yelled at him

"Oh sorry about that Shino but Ino is right how can you expect someone you haven't seen in a while to recognize you if you have you're face covered" Naruto said to his friend

"It's alright I'm used to it by now" Shino said

"Oh Naruto what happened to Jiraiya-sama?" Ino asked

"I don't know he just collapsed in the middle of the road" Naruto said with concern in his voice

"Maybe he was just tired" ten-ten said

"No it's been happening to often for it just to be lack of sleep" Naruto said confusing everyone

"What do you mean Naruto-kun" Hinata asked

"Well he's been collapsing a lot and he has been buying medicine for high level chakra poisoning" he said with worry on his face

"How do you know that he's buying chakra poisoning cure?" Ino asked

"Because it's written on the bottle" Naruto said with a comatose look on his face

"Oh" Ino said in a childish like manner as an ANBU member wearing a dog mask appeared beside them

"Naruto-san lady Tsunade whishes to see you in her office" the dog ANBU said Naruto shook his head

"Well I'll see you guys later" Naruto said before he and the ANBU vanished in a cloud of smoke

"Just how strong do you think he's gotten?" Neji asked

"YOSH!! Naruto's FIRES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTER THEN EVER BEFORE" lee shouted defining everyone in the area

HOKAGES OFFICE

Naruto arrived 1 second before the ANBU "yha oba-chan" Naruto said as he got there dodging the stapler that was thrown at him which hit the ANBU square in the stomach

"Naruto it's about Jiraiya" the young looking hag said

"What's wrong he is alright right?" Naruto said with worry in his voice

"Well he's sick" Tsunade said

"Yha I figured that out when I met him" Naruto said causing Tsunade to laugh

"That's true but not that kind of sick" she told the boy

"So you'll be able to heal him right?" he asked

"Sadly no he has chakra poisoning normally he would already be up and running but this is no normal chakra poisoning it was caused by its chakra" Tsunade said

"So all you need is some of the foxes chakra right?" Naruto asked

"No if that old fool had of come back earlier we could have done something but well he's for lack of a better term dying" Tsunade said as Naruto slumped back down into the chair

"So it's my fault he's dying" Naruto said looking down

"No it's not you're fault the fool should have come back earlier" Tsunade said in an attempt to cheer him up

"Sorry oba-chan it's not going to work" Naruto said with sadness in his voice "I guess I'm not going to be training with the pervert anymore eh?" he asked getting up

"No you won't be so I will try to find you a team to work with ok" she said

"Sure" Naruto said getting up and leaving after the door closed Tsunade began to cry

Naruto was sitting on the head of the fourth hokage watching the sunset when he heard something move in the bushes

"You can come out I know you're there" he said as he turned his head around to where the noise came from just as Hinata stumbled out "oh hi Hinata" he said with a smile

"Hello Naruto-kun" she said walking up to him "what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing's wrong" he answered getting a concerned look from Hinata

"I can tell something's wrong from the look in your eyes" she said getting a depressed look from him

"Not many people have been able to see through my mask and those who have it's because they know it's there…. Your right something is wrong Jiraiya is dyeing" he said with a sad look

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" she said sitting down

"Well anyway what's happened while I was away?" Naruto asked

"Let's see Tsunade took me on as her apprentice" she said surprising Naruto

"You're Tsunade's apprentice do you have her super strength?" he questioned

"Umm…yes" she said in an uncertain voice

"Remind me never to piss you off ok" Naruto said in fear of a super powered Jūken

"Ok oh Ino and Shino have stared going out" she said causing Naruto to laugh

"Dam I thought her and Shikamaru would have gotten together" he said

"They were until she sent him to the insane asylum" she told him getting him to laugh

"Well that sounds like Ino alright" he said with a laugh

"Oh Kurenai-sensei is pregnant" she said to him

"Looks like Konohamaru will have a cousin" he said with a laugh "so who's you new sensei"

"Oh it's Anko-sensei" she told him as he went pale

"Oh OK" he said

"For some reason Sakura hates you" she said getting a depressed look from him

"Yha it's because I couldn't bring back Sasuke" he said getting up "well see you later" after that was said he left

Hinata took a look at her watch and realized that she had too get home so she left too

The next morning Naruto was called to the hokages office he thought it was for either a new team or to find out where his house is because he had to sleep in a hotel the previous night he was currently one hour late

"Hey oba-chan" he said as he entered the office "you're late" she said as she through a stapler at him

"Yha there was a little old lady caring some bags so I helped her carry them to her house" he lied with a smile on his face

"Kakashi's rubbing off on you isn't he?" Tsunade asked

"Is it that obvious?" he said nervously

"Yes now sit down I have some things to tell you before you're new sensei gets here" Tsunade said

"Ok what is it?" he asked the old lady

"Well it's about who you're father was" she said getting an shocked response from Naruto

"Who WHO?" he asked with excitement in his voce

"Clam down but you should know it was his idea not too let you know until you were strong enough to defend you're self" she told him

"WHO?!" he said

"Ok you're father is" she began but was cut off "YO OLD HAG" came from an orange haired man from above

"Who are you? I like you already" Naruto asked getting a laugh out of the stranger

"Well Naruto this is you're mothers older brother Ichigo Uzumaki" she said

Naruto could only make out one noise "wha"

"Hahaha looks like you broke him Tsunade" Ichigo said

"HMM maybe I should get Anko" she said scaring the hell out of him

"No anything but her" he pleaded

"Then be quiet" she said with a evil smirk on her face

"Ok" he said in a childlike voice

"So who is my father and mother" came from Naruto

"Ahh yes let's get back to that now Naruto you're father is Minato Namikaze or the fourth hokage" she told him causing his jaw to drop "and you're mothers name is Kushina Uzumaki this idiot's little sister" she said pointing at Ichigo

"Oh sweet" was all he could say with a smile that could scare Orochimaru "oh so who is my new sensei going to be?"

"ok I guess we could call her and her team in" Tsunade said as she pushed a button on the intercom and asked for the secretary to send some on in 5 minutes later the door opened to reveal Anko who saw Ichigo immediately and went after him with hearts in her eyes

"Is it just me or is she being more of a fan girl than Sakura" he said just before "come on I just want to cut you al little" which caused him to pale

In the door Hinata and kiba along with akamaru were all watching Anko chase the orange haired man around when they noticed Naruto sitting in front of the hokages desk "hey Naruto" Kiba said as he walked over

"Oh hey kiba" Naruto said

"Whose the orange haired guy" kiba asked

"My uncle" Naruto said calmly

"Oh...YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE PARENTS ARE" kiba said

"Yha I do and he's my mother's older brother" he said in a calm voice

"Ahh" kiba said

"Anko stop acting like a bloodthirsty Fan girl and sit down" Tsunade said grabbing he foot and throwing her down

"Ok now Naruto you will be placed on team 8" Tsunade said

"Ok brat meet at training ground 8 got it" Anko said

"y-yes mam" Naruto said scared

"Good" she said before she left

"Oh um where am I supposed to live?" he asked

"Oh yha I guess you can stay in you fathers house with you're uncle" she said "wait where did you stay last night?"

"In a hotel" he said

"Oh Ichigo you still remember the way to the Namikaze compound right" Tsunade asked surprising kiba and Hinata

"Yha I guess I'll bring him there" he said

"Ok then" Tsunade said

"You father was a Namikaze?" kiba asked

"Yha and the fourth hokage to" he said with a smile on his face

"Oh cool" kiba said with a laugh

"Ok now GET OUT" Tsunade yelled scaring the gennin and the one adult

"Well see you later I need to find out where my new house is" he said before following his uncle

"Dam the son of the fourth what do you think Hinata?" he asked

"Huh" she said

"Never mind" he told her before walking off

Hinata was thinking about something similar though 'what was it my father told me when I was young oh yha there was once a arranged marriage between the Hyuga and the Namikaze clans but they were all wiped out but Naruto's father was a Namikaze so that might mean…' she thought before blushing

End chapter

And chapter two is up I changed the name for the fiction though so read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Ichigo had arrived and Naruto had been told who his father was and had been put on team 8 he along with Hinata and kiba were waiting for Anko to arrive who was in a meeting with Ichigo which the moment the door closed they could all hear screaming so instead of waiting for there sensei they all decided to head over to the training grounds Hinata was practicing her Jūken Naruto was just sitting around looking at the sky and kiba was reading a book it was quiet until kiba asked "hey Naruto what did you do for money while you were gone?" this also caught Hinata's attention "yeah Naruto what did you do for money?"she asked Naruto just looked over at the book kiba was reading and saw it was one of the trials of the dammed series he just smirked "kiba read the author of the book you're reading" Naruto said "ok trials of the dammed book one gates of hell written by… Naruto UZUMAKI!!!" kiba said surprised "YOU'RE A FRIKEN GOD OF HORROR" kiba yelled bowing at Naruto's feet "umm you can stop now" Naruto said with a major sweat drop growing on his head "yeah kiba that's just embarrassing" came the voice of Anko causing kiba to get up and let out a small chuckle as their sensei appeared behind them "so sensei you finished raping my uncle?" Naruto asked getting a blush off there sensei "SHUT IT!" she yelled getting Naruto to burst out laughing "don't worry Anko sensei I'll let you in to rape him tonight" Naruto sad laughing after seeing the huge grin on Anko's face "come on you brats we need to get to the kages office" Anko said as they all began to head towards the kages office with an incredibly happy Anko.

10 minutes and a few traumatized secretaries later they were in Tsunade's office where Hiashi and her were talking "ahh Anko its good you're here I was just about to send a messenger out to find you" Tsunade said confusing Anko "why is there a problem" Anko asked "oh no but I need to talk with Naruto and Hinata about something" Tsunade said with a mischievous look in her eye "oh ok me and kiba will wait out here" Anko said grabbing kiba and akamaru by the back of the neck and dragging them out of the room "you getting the felling that we are being seriously left out here?" Naruto asked no one in particular "and I feel seriously out of place" he continued "now Naruto Hinata sit down" Tsunade said in a no-nonsense voice which got them both in the chairs in-front of the desk "now Naruto you know the forth hokage was you're father right" Tsunade said which Naruto just shook his head yes "well I think I should let Hiashi say the rest" Tsunade said pointing to the Hyuga head "thank you Tsunade-sama Naruto when me and you're father were gennin we were on the same team and also best friends" he said which got Naruto thinking if that was what they were going to tell him "and five days before you're birth me and him made an arrangement" he continued "his first born son was to be married to my first born daughter so in other words Naruto you and Hinata" he said as Hinata's face grew blood red before she fainted and Naruto well he just fainted falling out of the armless chair causing Tsunade and Hiashi to burst out laughing.

A few minutes earlier "oh ok me and kiba will just be out here" Anko said grabbing kiba and akamaru by the back of the neck and dragging them out of the room "hey what the hell was that about" kiba said as the door closed "lets just say Naruto and Hinata's father had arranged something for the two of them" Anko said "huh what do you mean?" Kiba asked his sensei with a curious tone "think about it" Anko said as kiba went silent for a few seconds "nope nothing" he said "just wait you'll probably figure it out" Anko said before a loud thud could be heard from in the room and the two heard laughing so they decided to head back inside when they entered they saw a unconscious red faced Hinata and Naruto on the floor also unconscious.

"umm what's going on?" kiba asked a little startled to see Hiashi laughing "I think Hinata just had a dream come true" was the response from Anko "what do you mean?" kiba asked "think about it what was Hinata always trying to do when she was younger" Anko said "she was always trying to get close to Naruto" kiba said "ok now what would happen if she were to find out that they were unknowingly engaged at birth" Anko said before laughing "wait you mean that ohh I have to tell the rest of the rookie 9" kiba said with a snicker "yes but only the rookie nine we don't want this getting out before we make the announcement and by then the village counsel will not be able to stop it" Hiashi said "uh ok but I can still annoy them right?" kiba asked a little intimidated "yup" Hiashi said with a smile right before "WHAT THE FUCK!" came from Naruto who had just awoke "I wasn't dreaming that was I" Naruto said causing everyone to laugh "no" Hiashi said "but what a bout the Hyuga counsel?" Naruto said trying to make sense of everything "are you kidding they all owe me 50 dollars for you're reaction "but then what will happen in the Hyuga" Naruto said still trying to make sense of the world "the branch and main families will merge and Neji will become the heir" Hiashi said "oh" was Naruto's reply before he punched himself "no not dreaming" he said before his head hit the floor "you're dreaming now" kiba said laughing "ok Anko you're team has the day off now take Naruto home" Tsunade said.

**Hyuga compound**

Hiashi had just put Hinata in her room "hello Hiashi-sama" came the voice of his nephew "come now Neji how many times I have told you to call me uncle" Hiashi said turning around to face Neji "yes uncle but is there something wrong with Hinata?" Neji asked worrying about his cousin "oh no there is nothing wrong except all the counsel members owe me 50 dollars when she wakes up she'll probably tell you or find kiba" Hiashi said leaving

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up with a splitting head ache "oh my head" he said getting up "yha that's what you get for knocking you're self out with a punch" came the voice of Ichigo "so that wasn't a dream?" Naruto asked "no it wasn't" Ichigo said with a laugh "oh and that Neji boy is here along with Choji and Shino there down stairs" he finished as he left "oh boy I have a really bad feeling about this" Naruto said getting up to get changed.

5 minutes later Naruto was coming down stairs and saw Choji, Shino, and Neji sitting in the living room with looks that could say they were completely overwhelmed "uh hey guys" Naruto said a he entered the room "YOU LIVE HERE" Choji said surprised "uh yha why" Naruto said "it's bigger then the Hyuga compound" Neji said in disbelief indeed it was it was at least twice the size of the Hyuga compound and was had medium sized dragon statues along the walkway the walkway itself was made of marble the otter walls had spikes on the tops of them the roof was made of jade it had a weapon furnace three training grounds two kitchens and 10 bathrooms and a fully equipped arcade room "yha the first day of training I was late my excuse I got lost in my new house" Naruto said "if I didn't know better I would say that you're fully equipped for a war" said Shino "so why did you guys come here?" Naruto asked "oh yha I wanted to know if what kiba said was true" said Neji "and the others?" Naruto asked "curious about where you lived" Neji answered "so what did kiba say?" Naruto asked already knowing what he was going to say "that you and Hinata are part of an arranged marriage and knocked your self out when you found out" Neji said catching the attention of the other two "uh yes to both because when I head Hiashi laughing I thought I was dreaming" Naruto said nervously "wait so you and Hinata have been engaged for 14 years and didn't know it until yester day?" asked a surprised Shino who was acting like they just threw all logic out the window "I was asleep for an entire day shit" Naruto said "wait then who's gin got be the heir" Choji said "umm I don't know now if you please excuse me I need to make sense of my life" Naruto said as they left

End chapter

Sorry about the chapter but it finally got to the part where the paring begins and I bet you didn't see that one coming MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 4**

The week following Naruto and Hinata learning that they were engaged at birth team Anko had off so the two could take in the information and for Hinata to stop fainting every time she woke up and for Naruto to stop walking into walls by then all of the Konoha twelve had found out about it but they had to force Ino and lee not to yell it to the heavens (lee literally) Ino by making her promise and lee they had to actually get Gai to hold his mouth shut so the secret wouldn't get out until the right time but Naruto was wondering what the announcement Anko had for them

When Naruto got to the place the team met the only one there was Hinata "um hey Hinata" he said making the girl jump 'why is it suddenly so hard to talk with her were still friends aren't we' he thought

"H-hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a faint blush on her cheeks

"Do you know where Anko-sensei and Kiba are?" Naruto asked 'oh wait I forgot she's my fiancé' he thought

"No I don't" Hinata replied 'why is he acting so strange all of a sudden?' she thought

"I wonder what it is that Anko-sensei wants to tell us" Naruto said sitting down opposite of Hinata

"Yeah" Hinata said 'is it me no it's most likely just the arrangement our fathers made' she thought

A little while away "why you keeping me here and what is up with those two" Kiba said trying to get free of his sensei's grip

"Think about it this is the first time they are together since they learned about what their fathers arranged and the reality is finally setting in" Anko said

"Yeah and I want to tease them about being engaged" Kiba said with a chuckle

"Wait a little bit trust me we'll be able to tease them like crazy" Anko said with an evil smile (this happened as Naruto got there)

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" Hinata asked

"Yeah why" Naruto said

"You're acting different today" Hinata said

"Really?" Naruto said hoping she wasn't offended

"Yes is there something wrong?" Hinata asked

"no I'm fine it's just I had just learned who my father was and that my teacher who if he wasn't so perverted I would actually stop making fun of is going to die and then last week I just have a lot on my mind" he said 'and then there's kyuubi' he thought

"Oh I thought it was something else" Hinata said

"No it's not you if that's what you were thinking" Naruto said with a smile

"Oh ok" Hinata said

**"You should move closer to her kit"** kyuubi said

_'Why?' _Naruto asked the kyuubi

**"You're going to be married I believe so shouldn't you act like it" **kyuubi said

_'And__ why are you being so helpful?__"_ Naruto asked

**"Since you got a girlfriend" **kyuubi said with a chuckle

_'I'm so going to kill you fox' Naruto told the demon_

"Naruto are you ok" Hinata asked seeing a blush on his cheeks

"Huh oh yeah I'm ok I just realized something about our predicament" Naruto said with a smile

"What?" Hinata asked

"Well since our fathers arranged for us to be married I guess you could say we're boyfriend and girlfriend" Naruto said with a chuckle as Hinata's face became a new shade of red

'Oh god he's right' she thought resisting the urge to faint "y-yeah" she said

"You ok Hinata?" Naruto asked seeing her face red

___**Back with Kiba and Anko**_

___"He's an idiot if he can't see that she's embarrassed" Kiba said_

___"This is Naruto and he is still an idiot" Anko said_

___"What does he think she's sick" Kiba said_

___"I don't know but he is right until they make the arrangement public they are boyfriend and girlfriend" Anko said with a laugh_

___"Do you think we should go out yet?" Kiba asked_

___"Aren't you a little young for me?"Anko asked giving Kiba a questioning look_

___"What I mean show our selves" Kiba said shocked_

___"Ok but you go out first I don't want them thinking anything's up" Anko said_

___"Fine" Kiba said_

_____**(Hinata and Naruto)**_

___"y-yes I'm ok" Hinata said_

___"You sure you look a little red" Naruto said_

___"I'm fine" Hinata said_

___"Ok I wonder what's taking sensei so long it's like she's a female Kakashi" Naruto said_

___"Why?" Hinata asked (she doesn't know a lot about Kakashi)_

___"He was always three hours late and he always made up some lame excuse" Naruto said_

___"He couldn't have been that bad" Hinata said_

___"He was always reading one of Ero-sennin's books" Naruto said_

___"Oh" Hinata said_

___"Hey guys" came the voice of Kiba_

___"Where were you idiot" Naruto called out_

___"My sister wanted me to help her out with something" Kiba said_

___"Ok now where is sensei" Naruto said_

___"I how am I supposed to know" Kiba said as a whirlwind appeared_

___"Hey everyone sorry I'm late but there was a meeting for the jounnin instructors for the chunnin exams" Anko said surprising them_

___"Really" Naruto said_

___"Yeah and if you want to go you'll have to meet me at the northern gate tomorrow at noon" Anko said_

___"Where are we going?" Hinata asked_

___"Kumo" Anko answered as Hinata's eyes widened_

___"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked seeing her worry_

___"Idiot Kumo are the idiot's who tried to kidnap her" Kiba yelled out_

___"Sorry I forgot" Naruto said 'I can't say I didn't know' he thought_

___"Idiot" Kiba yelled at him again_

___"Kiba enough please" Hinata said_

___"Well I seriously doubt that Kumo will try anything but there will be two other teams there as well" Anko said getting a reliving sigh for Hinata and Kiba_

___"And even if they do you're stronger then you were the last time they tried and me and Kiba are also there" Naruto said with a smile_

___"Yeah and sensei's there as well" Kiba said_

___"You could have agreed with me you know" Naruto said_

___"Were gennin they would be sending jounnin" Kiba said_

___"And I was trained by Jiraiya" Naruto said_

___"So" Kiba shot back_

___"So I'm stronger than you" Naruto said_

___"No you're not" Kiba said_

___"You want to test that" Naruto said_

___"Let's" Kiba said_

___"Calm down please" Hinata said_

___"Hinata don't try they won't listen" Anko said_

___"But" Hinata began_

___"Listen those two might be your friends but when it comes to whose stronger even Akamaru doesn't interfere" Anko said and Akamaru gave a bark in agreement_

___"Yeah but we'll be leaving tomorrow and they'll be worn out" Hinata said_

___"And then it will be quiet" Anko said_

___"Yeah but" Hinata began_

___"Or is it you want to be alone with Naruto" Anko said getting a squeak from Hinata as her face went red 'jackpot' she thought_

___"But well he is you're fiancé" she said causing Hinata to go even redder "so it would only make sense you would want to be alone with him" Anko said as Hinata went even redder_

___"But then again you've wanted to be alone with him for years I think you even followed him around for a few years" Anko said_

___"Stop it" Hinata said_

___"Or is it you want to get into bed with him" Anko said giving Hinata a nose bleed "oh is the pure Hyuga thinking about getting in her fiancé's pants" she said causing Hinata to faint "Naruto will thank me later" she said with a laugh and leaving to find Ichigo_

___"Hey where is sensei?" Naruto asked looking over to where Hinata was as Kiba punched him in the jaw_

___"I don't know. Hey Akamaru where did Anko sensei go?" Kiba asked his animal partner who barked what happened "hey Naruto can you take care of Hinata I need to go get ready for the trip" he called running off 'they're going to be married aren't they' he thought_

___"What's up with him?" Naruto said getting up from the ground and heading over to where Hinata was on the floor "hey Hinata wake up" he said shaking her to try and wake her up_

___"Why me" he said with a sigh and picking her up and placing her on a bench with her head on his lap_

___**"Oi brat" **came kyuubi's voice from the back of his head_

_____'What do you want?' Naruto asked kyuubi_

___**"Just wanted to tell you that the girl's in heat" **kyuubi said almost making Naruto faint_

_____'What!'_Naruto shouted inside his head

___**"Or the way you put it she's hrony" kyuubi said **_

_____'And I needed to know that why?' Naruto asked the kyuubi_

___**"Because both you're teacher and the dog boy left pretty quickly after she fainted so she might start acting differently" kyuubi said**_

_____'Good point but how do you even know that?' Naruto asked the fox_

___**"The seal let's me feel everything you do" kyuubi said**_

_____'Ok that's kind of disturbing' Naruto said _(especially if he knew what happened when Anko began giving Hinata some little books (lol))

___**"Not for me it isn't" kyuubi said**_

___Naruto just sighed as he felt Hinata stir in his lap "hello sleepy head" Naruto said to Hinata smiling_

___"Hello Naru-kun" she said sitting up and hugging his arm_

___"How are you feeling" he asked_

___"I'm fine now" she said_

___"What caused you to faint?" he asked_

___"Sensei was picking on me" she said in with a pout getting a chuckle from Naruto "now Naru-kun's picking on me too" she said giving Naruto a shove_

___"Hey it's just cute how you said that" he said getting a blush from Hinata 'she is very pretty when she blushes. Did I just think that?' he thought a little surprised himself_

___"Hey Naru-kun can we go to your house?" Hinata asked startling Naruto_

___"Sure but why?" Naruto asked getting another pout from Hinata_

___"Weren't you the one who said we were basically boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hinata said this time getting a blush from Naruto as she gave a evil smile 'not much longer and the fun will begin' she thought_

___"Ok let's go my new house isn't that far from here" he said getting up as Hinata let out what almost sounded like a squeal from Hinata as she quickly followed_

___End chap_

___What is Hinata planning for Naruto why was Kiba in such a hurry to get away and why is she acting like a fan girl find out next time HELL YEAH_

___heres a preview of chapter five:_

___"Ok now I'm scared" kyuubi said  
"Umm Hinata what are the hand cuffs for?" Naruto asked only to get an evil smile "that's what I thought"  
_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

I have edited some small things in past chapters but you'll need to read them to make sure you understand everything in this one

**Chapter 5**

It took them a few minutes to get to his house (mini castle) 'at least there wasn't anyone along the way so they won't be treating my Hinata like they used to treat me' he thought as they entered the front gate and Hinata was surprised at how big it was 'wait she isn't mine what the hell am I thinking' he thought giving a laugh at Hinata who was admiring one of the dragon statues

"I can't believe how big this place is" she said placing her hand on one of the jade dragon statues

"You know Neji said the same thing the day after we found out about the arrangement it seems he a little overprotective of you" Naruto said with a laugh getting a smile from Hinata "Yeah well I do think of him as an older brother" she said with a Naruto like smile "Come on lets go inside" Naruto said heading towards the house missing Hinata's evil grin

'I'm glad I took my little friends with me today' she thought as she caught up with Naruto when they got to the door they found it locked "Hmm that's weird" Naruto said scratching the back of his head "What do you mean Naru-kun?" Hinata asked

"Well normally my uncle is back by now" Naruto said pulling out a key in his pocket and unlocking the door "Oh" Hinata said following Naruto inside the house "You hungry hina-Chan?" Naruto asked getting a blush from Hinata 'where the hell did that come from' "No I'm not Naru-kun" Hinata said 'that's because I'm hungry for you'

"Ok but trust me this place is big and easy to get lost in" he said "Umm where's your bedroom Naru?" Hinata asked "Up stairs why?" Naruto asked her 'I have a bad feeling about this or maybe it's just kyuubi' "Can you show me?" she asked with puppy dog eyes at full blast

"Ok" Naruto said in a defeated tone as he headed to the stairs as Hinata followed and latched onto his arm like a fan girl when he got to his room and opened the door Hinata was surprised at the size it was the master bedroom the bed (which is in the corner of the room) looked like Naruto and her could both sleep on it with three other people and like the dragons the blankets were jade green and in the center was a dragon insignia and on the wall was a picture of a older version of Naruto holding a girl with long red hair who in her opinion the most beautiful woman she had ever seen (Minato and Kushina)

"That's my mom and dad" Naruto said startling Hinata as he put his hand on her shoulder "it's kind of eerie how much I look like my father" Naruto said "Yeah I thought this was you and someone else" Hinata said "Now why would you think that?" Naruto asked "I don't know… now lay down lover boy" Hinata said pushing Naruto onto the bed behind him



"Hey Hinata" he said as he moved away from her as she tried to pin him down with her supper strength "Yes" she said with a lust filled smile "W-what are you doing?" he asked with a nervous chuckle

"Just trying to corner you" she said as Naruto's back hit the wall and Hinata took of her jacket reviling a pure white sleeveless shirt as she reached between her breasts and pulled out a pair of furry hand cuffs that had a fox ear on each one **"Ok I'm scared"** kyuubi said "Umm Hinata what are the hand cuffs for?" Naruto asked only to get an evil smile "that's what I thought"

**(Kage tower when they entered Naruto's room)**

Tsunade wasn't expecting Hiashi but here he was and she knew that it had to be important if he came here without telling her first "so Hiashi what is bothering you?" she asked

"Well on my way here I met up with Anko and asked her why she wasn't training with her team and she told me that she put Hinata into fun mode" Hiashi said as Tsunade understood what he meant by that as she took out her seeing orb as Naruto and Hinata appeared on it as Hinata pushed Naruto onto the bed

"Well now there's nothing we can do for him now" Hiashi said and fainted at the next words "Hinata what are the hand cuffs for" Tsunade just began to laugh as the orb went back to normal

**(Naruto's room)**

"Hinata please stop" Naruto said as she went closer towards him as he felt the same feeling again as at the kage monument "Why?" she asked "You're scaring me" Naruto said as Hinata pressed herself up against his chest "Aww whittle Naruto afraid of me" Hinata said grabbing one of Naruto's hands and bringing a cuff up to it

"Hinata please stop this!" he yelled pulling his hand away from her as she turned away "You don't like me do you" she said with sadness in her voice and tears forming in her eyes as she began to move away from him 'No I don't want to be alone again' he thought as she began to turn around got off the bed he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap "Hinata please" he said as she tried to make him let go

"Let go" she said before she realized he was crying "Naruto are you ok?" she asked "Hinata I do like you it's not that" he said "it's something else that made me do that" he told her "What?" she asked

"Hinata when we spoke on the monument when you got close to me I felt something but I couldn't figure out why I felt that way around you and when we found out about the 'arrangement' we both fainted but I didn't faint because of embarrassment or even happiness it was fear" he said shocking the girl

'He's afraid of me' she thought to herself a little insulted that the one she wanted to marry was scared of her "But it's not you that I'm afraid of" he said confusing her "w-what do you mean Naru-kun?" she asked "I think I'm afraid of what you represent for me for some reason I'm afraid of love" he said his voice full of sadness and confusion



"What are you talking about you're not making any sense" Hinata said "I've been alone for so long I became accustomed to it but after my uncle and you came into my life I just kept getting scared and I had to fight so I wouldn't push you away the one thing I wanted the most is the one thing I'm actually terrified of I mean I wasn't this scared when I met Itachi" Naruto said practically breaking down at this point

"but I just don't want you to think I don't care about you just don't leave me" he said loosening his grip on her but instead of her leaving like he expected she just turned around and kissed him passionately while pulling him into a hug he was surprised at first but quickly pulled her closer and returned the kiss

"I'll never leave you I love you too much" she said pushing him backwards onto the bed "You know it's usually the guy on top my lovely tenshi (1)" he said flipping her onto her back "Kiba said the same thing before I shoved a dildo into his ass" she said as Naruto looked at her in horror

"Well I understand why he left so fast… you weren't going to do that to me were you?" he asked her she just giggled "Oh no of course not I was going to get you to stick it in me" she said giving Naruto a blush "O-oh" he said loosening his grip on her allowing her to pin him up against the wall

"And now I'm going to get it" she said pressing up against him "Please no Hinata" he said "Why not Naru-kun" she said kissing him on the cheek "I... just not yet" he said "Ok Naru-kun" she said letting him go as he pulled her into a hug "I think you should go home to get ready for the trip" Naruto said with a smile

"Ok see you later my little kitsune" she said as she got up and left the room leaving Naruto with a smile which quickly disappeared "Why do I feel so scared now" he said to himself as he started to pack for the trip to go to Kumo the following morning. his uncle got back one hour after the 'Hinata incident' with his shirt torn most likely by Anko "hey what happened to you?" he asked knowing the answer

"Anko caught me and kept trying to keep me away from here saying you and Hinata needed to have some alone time" Ichigo said getting some leaves out of his hair "was Hinata here earlier?" he asked "Uhh yeah according to kyuubi she was in 'heat' and tried to rape me" Naruto said with a blush as Ichigo burst out laughing

"I'm guessing she didn't succeed" he asked Naruto just shook his head 'no' "I guess you were able to talk sense into her and got her to go home before you went too far" Naruto just nodded "ah I'm guessing you didn't want to become a daddy before you were even married" he said getting Naruto's blush to grow to Hinata like proportions as he went pass him and up the stairs when he heard a low 'thud' indicating Naruto had fainted Ichigo laughed as he left Naruto there his face lit up like the fourth of July when he didn't wake up for a hour Ichigo brought him up to his room and put him on his bed.

When Naruto got to the northern gate he saw he was the first on there so he sat down on a nearby bench to wait for his team mates to get there since he knew they would be there soon since it was an hour till noon so he wasn't expecting Hinata to jump on his back "hello Naru-kun how are you feeling" she said



"U-uh I'm fine h-how are y-you?" he asked her feeling a little warm "I'm good though when I got home last night my father was acting weird kind of like you are now are you ok Naruto honey?" she asked kissing him on the cheek "H-h-Hinata" he said with a large blush on his cheeks "what?" she asked giving placing her head on his shoulder "there's no one around so why can't I show my fiancé I love him?" she asked giving Naruto a larger blush

"But what if someone is watching were supposed to keep it a secret until it's announced" Naruto said with his face turning redder as he remembered what Ichigo said "so I don't care since then were just boyfriend and girlfriend" she said pushing herself closer to him "uuuh yeah so you have everything you'll need for the trip?" Naruto asked "yes how about you?" she asked

"Yeah I think so I just hope sensei and Kiba get here soon" he said as Hinata looked at him with her puppy dog eyes "what about me?" she asked with a pout looking like she was about to cry Naruto couldn't help himself when he gave her a kiss on the lips and said "how is that my lovely karasu" Hinata was shocked that Naruto actually did that so shocked that she fainted right onto Naruto's lap face down Naruto quickly picked her up and laid her down on his lap face up this time "I'm glad no one saw that" Naruto said Meanwhile in a bush a little while away Anko was sitting looking at the picture in her hands "ku-ku-ku-ku I love blackmail" she said looking at what she called the 'Hinata giving head' picture "I love being me" she said as she went to the path

"Hey Blondie what's wrong with Hinata" said Anko walking towards them "she fainted again I guess something's never change" he told her Anko just smiled "oh are you sure you didn't try anything perverted did you?" she asked surprising Naruto "w-what just who do you think I am Jiraiya?" he told her getting her to laugh "yeah but hey you did travel with him and besides haven't you thought about taking her home and seeing what she looks like without any clothes on or did you see yester day?" she asked giving Naruto a huge blush

"w-what wait what do you mean last night… YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE Hinata LIKE THAT WEREN'T YOU?"He practically yelled out "Ohh so I did get inner her to go nuts?" she said "what did you say?" he asked "so how did you like her last night?" Anko asked "if you're asking if she raped me she didn't" Naruto said a little pissed "aww why not" Anko said "you know if it weren't for Hinata I would be kicking your ass right now" he said with his eye twitching when he felt something pull him down

"Well it's good to know you care about me" Hinata said looking up at him "uhh yeah well" he said with a small blush 'well at least my little stunt got them closer together' thought Anko when she heard a bark "hey guys sorry I'm late my mom wanted to make absolutely sure I was ready" Kiba said as he got there "well it seems like we're ready to go or maybe the love birds want to be alone for a little while" Anko said giving Naruto and Hinata a blush

"Oh did you mean you and Kiba?" Naruto shot back causing her jaw to hit the floor as Naruto burst out with laughter and Kiba's face just reddened "I'm going to kill you brat" Anko yelled as she jumped at Naruto who lifted Hinata up and jumped into a nearby tree "sorry but you missed" he said sticking his tongue at her "whatever let's get going" Anko said walking towards the gates followed by Kiba who was looking rather red from what Naruto said



"Well Hinata do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Naruto asked looking at her with a smile "I'll… walk ok" she said with a blush as Naruto jumped down off the tree and placed her down on her feet "ok let's hurry up before they get to Kumo before we leave" he said as he began to head towards the gate when he heard "Naruto WAIT A MINUTE!" Naruto turned around and saw Ichigo

"Hinata I'll catch up ok" he said to her she nodded and went to catch up with Anko and Kiba "so want do you want uncle?" Naruto asked as Ichigo got to him holding a sealing scroll "I've been meaning to give this to you… You're father gave it yo me before he died open it during the month before… The third part ok" he said panting and handing the scroll over to Naruto "ok see you later uncle" Naruto said running to catch up with his team

He caught up with his team at the gate "sorry about the wait my uncle wanted to give me something" Naruto said at the still pissed off Anko and still red Kiba "whatever let's get going" Anko said heading out the gates followed by Kiba "hey Hinata you don't think Kiba actually has a crush on sensei do you?" he asked her seeing Kiba was still red "I don't know" she said she said as they followed their sensei and friend.

If they were to go at full speed it would take them only a few days to get there but since they were in no hurry they would go at normal speed which would make it take a week to get to Kumo the first day of walking not much happened except that since Anko they were engaged Naruto and Hinata had to sleep in the same tent which was barely large enough for the both of them so they were almost sleeping on top of each other and were extremely embarrassed when they woke up millimetres away from each other's face the next morning

An hour after lunch on the second day Hinata and Anko were ahead of the boys "hey Naruto what do you think sensei and Hinata are talking about?" Kiba asked "how am I supposed to know I'm not a girl" Naruto told him Kiba shrugged as they saw Anko clasp Hinata on the back and Hinata dropped a book "hey Hinata you dropped your book" Naruto said heading to pick it up "you read this stuff".

**Girls a few seconds before**

"Hey Hinata since the boys can't hear us tell me how was he?" Anko asked her 'unofficial' apprentice "w-what do you mean sensei?" Hinata asked with a blush knowing what she meant "Naruto how was he in bed the other night?" Anko said getting a larger blush from Hinata "Ano… Ano" "you have had sex right?" Anko said almost causing Hinata to faint "and I got you into fun mode for nothing. Did you buy the next in the set of 'educational' books?" Anko asked getting a nod from Hinata

"that's my girl" she said clasping Hinata on the back "don't worry Hinata I'll help you get with Naruto and that book will tell you everything you need to know" Anko said with a mischievous grin "hey Hinata you dropped your book" "Naruto wait…" she tried to say but he had already picked it up "you read this stuff" he asked her seeing that it was one of the 'icha icha paradise' novels that Jiraiya writes as Hinata became redder than a tomato she just nodded



"You got her to read these didn't you sensei?" Naruto asked Anko who only sent him a grin "ok I'm going to give his back and forget this conversation never happened" Naruto said walking up and handing the book back to Hinata and walking past her with a small blush himself a few seconds later Kiba caught up to him "let me guess you're thinking of starting to write those books aren't you?" he asked Naruto just nodded as they continued on The same night that happened everyone slept in their own tent and on the outside everything seemed fine but inside Hinata's mind was a different story.

Hinata was inside what looked like the Hyuga compound after the sound attack she tried to figure out what had happened when she felt a strange energy that she couldn't help but follow to the source she followed it to where her father's room would have been when she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw before she blacked out

**Real world**

When Naruto woke up that morning he felt something soft and warm pressing up against his chest and he was holding that something and it was holding him it felt like silk 'why does this feel so…comforting?' he thought to himself when he felt the thing move in his hands and move closer to him "Naru…" came from what he was holding in his hands as he realized who he was holding as he opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping form of his fiancé Hinata all cuddled up in his arm to say he was shocked would be an understatement he just couldn't believe that nice, sweet, innocent (well maybe not anymore) Hinata had snuck into his sleeping bag during the night but he also felt happy that she was with him as he placed his head on the top of hers

He half expected to wake up and find out this was a dream and that he wasn't holding and sleeping in the same bed as the most beautiful person in the world so when he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't asleep he let out a sigh of relief which caused Hinata to stir.

When Hinata began to wake she instantly realized she was being held and she was cuddling up against something warm and hard yet it was also soft she also heard a low thumping sound 'since when do pillows thump?' she thought to herself as she opened her eyes to the sight of a bare chest she looked up to see Naruto's face she knew then her face would be redder than a tomato "morning Hinata-hime" Naruto said kissing her forehead "and the next time you want to sleep in the same bed as me ask beforehand Kay?" her blush deepened

"uh I don't know how I ended up here" Hinata said "ok but I think we should get out of this position before Anko and Kiba wake up" Naruto said opening the sleeping bag enough so Hinata could get out when she got out they both left the tent to see Anko and Kiba with evil grins on their faces "well it seems that the love birds have woken up" Anko said "so did you have fun?" this got both of them blush "what we didn't I don't even know how we ended up like that" Naruto said to her "so it was that good eh?" Anko said causing Hinata's blush to increase "we didn't do anything ok!" "Oh well I guess these pictures will have to do" Anko said holding up pictures of the two in the same sleeping bag "what you're going to post them everywhere?" Naruto said "once we get back" she told him



" oh well I don't care who knows right Hinata" he said to the girl who just blushed "well whatever get dressed so we can leave ok" Anko said with a twitch since she didn't get the reaction she wanted as Naruto and Hinata went into their tents and got dressed when they had gotten out and collected their things they were leaving "ok everyone let's go" Anko said as they began to leave Naruto got an idea as he walked behind Hinata and with a quick "EEK" from Hinata he picked her up bridal style "Naruto put me down" she said

"Why?" he asked with a pout "because I can walk" she told him Naruto just shrugged and said "so?" "So I don't need you to carry me" she said "and what if I want to?" he asked "umm" she said "I could carry you on my back" he said "but I am carrying you" she just blushed "so you, going to let me carry you? Or are you going to let me give you a piggyback ride?" he asked her "your back" this got a 'hmm' from Naruto "let me get on your back" she practically demanded as Naruto let her down and got on Naruto's back "there now was that so hard?" he asked her, her only response was to put her head on the crook of his neck and kiss him on the cheek "I'll take that as a yes" he said as he hurried to catch up with the others

The rest of the trip was uneventful except that Naruto and Hinata were now sleeping in the same sleeping bag and when they were now a few minutes away from Kumo when "Halt! Who are you and what is your purpose here?" asked a voice from nowhere "my name is Anko and these are my student's were here for the chunnin exam" Anko called out as two Kumo ninjas appeared in front of them Naruto Hinata and Kiba prepared to fight

"Whoa we don't want to start a fight" one said holding his hands up "we're just here to guide you to the village" the other said "ok then let's go" Anko said as the gennin put away their weapons "yes let's go" the first one said as he turned around and began to walk down the trail "yeah but let's be careful ok?" Naruto whispered to Hinata and Kiba they both nodded "so Naruto you said that you and Jiraiya had travelled through the elemental countries so you must have come through Kumo right?" Kiba asked "yeah but we left after three days I don't remember why though" Naruto said not noticing the evil smirk on the two Kumo ninja faces

End chapter

Sorry for the wait but it was hard to try and should I increase the rating for the first part?

oh and look for my new fiction twilit darkness


	6. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	7. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
